Circus Tickets
by Marduk Kid
Summary: Trowa visits some of the pilots in hopes of getting them to watch the circus. Rated mostly for Duo's story. 3 short stories that relate only by Trowa being in them.
1. Quatre

Quatre

He tried to look up at the top of the building. It was so tall that when you look up at the top you were forced to see the other side of the colony. Trowa took a breath and continued through the doors. As he started walking for the elevators, the receptionist tried to call out to him. He gave her a glance and kept walking. He went to the elevators and started watching her in the shiny silvers reflection. When she turned around and picked up the phone, Trowa walked to the stairs. After getting to the second floor, he went back to the elevators and pushed the down button. When the elevator came he took a drink at the fountain and caught a glimpse inside, making sure it was empty. Then he went inside and pushed the button for the top floor.

He leaned against the wall and said aloud, "This is too easy." The door opened and Rasid was carrying a box and looked toward him.

He smiled, put down the box, and said "Didn't expect you. If you would have called you wouldn't have had to avoid security. I'll cancel the look for you."

Trowa nodded, "Much appreciated. Where is Quatre?" Rasid pointed to a pair of bid decorated doors and picked up the phone. Trowa walked through and vaguely heard Rasid talking.

Not looking up, the platinum haired youth calls out, "Rasid, I'd appreciate it if you stopped bringing me more paperwork."

Trowa took a seat in front of Trowa, "How would you like a break from the work?"

Quatre looked up and smiled, "Trowa! I didn't know you were coming." He rushed around his desk to take a seat on it closer to Trowa. He looked at Trowa and said, "It's been so long. Are you still in the circus? Is that the break you were talking about?"

Trowa gave him a warm smile, "You're still Quatre. Yes it's about the circus. We will be in town for a while, and I can get you tickets for a show you want. You just need to name a day, and the tickets are yours."

Quatre forced a smile, "It's a nice offer Trowa, but I'm afraid I don't get much time off. I have to go to meetings, inspect satellites, and then there is still paperwork to do. My father didn't leave me an easy business to take care of."

Trowa nodded, "I understand. Well, we will be here for three weeks, so you can contact me anytime if you decide to change your mind. And if that's not possible, you want to go get something to drink or eat?"

Quatre thought about it for a minute looked behind him on his desk and said, "Sure. All work and no play, right?" He gave a chuckle.

They left the room and Quatre said to Rashid, "I'm going out for a bit. Don't worry Trowa is with me." Rashid looked like he was bout to object but didn't. He nodded and waved.

In the elevator, Trowa asked, "Shouldn't Rasid be on Earth?"

Quatre laughed, "Yeah but the Maganac Corp. likes to send someone up to help me out and make sure I'm ok. It just happens to be his turn."

Trowa smirked, "Yeah that seems like something they would do. Though your security is a little lacking. It was too easy to get to you."

Quatre smirked, "I'm sure Rasid heard the description and told them not to worry. He is on the security frequency so probably knew you were coming. If he said otherwise, it was probably just a way for him to get his mind of the work. It gets kinda dull." His blue eyes started looking on the floor for something. They stood there until the elevator reached the ground floor. After walking out, Quatre went to the desk and said, "Mrs. Preston, this is my good friend Trowa Barton," Quatre smiled, she looked at Trowa and blushed, and the shorter boy continued, "and is not to be considered a threat anymore." He laughed, and she tried to chuckle.

Trowa bowed his head and said, "It's understandable."

Quatre said, "I'm taking my lunch break, so I'll be back in a while."

As they left the building, Trowa asks, "Is there any place around here that is good?" He looks around the street at the many people walking around.

They stood there, and Quatre said, "Sure, there are tons of places, but what kind of place do you want to go to?"

Trowa looked around for a bit, "Nothing too fancy. I'm used to cooked beans and soup on a regular basis."

Quatre sounded worry, "That doesn't sound to healthy."

Trowa replied, "Well you got to eat what you can. We don't really have much of a choice since we don't have much of a way to cook a lot of things. We don't mind though. I eat what I can, and the others like to just sit around the fire and talk."

Quatre looked down at his feet, "Wow. It sounds like an interesting life. You're always with someone close to you."

Trowa looked at him and changed the subject, "How about that one over there?" He pointed to a building down the street.

Quatre looked at where Trowa was pointing, "That place? I was hoping for something a bit more intimate. I know this Thai restaurant a few blocks away. The food is good and the people are nice."

Trowa shrugged, "That's fine. I haven't gotten to try Thai food yet." Quatre started to lead the way. The street was busy, and they had bumped into plenty of people. Trowa had the oddest feeling as he walked through the river of people and no one said sorry or pardon. He began to feel this void as he looked into the eyes of someone passing by. They were completely separated from where they were. Then the feeling left as the person finally passed him. He looked at other people and noticed that they were all like that. Then he looked at Quatre. He seemed to be dodging and moving. With all the heavy footsteps, Trowa couldn't tell if Quatre was saying anything or not. Trowa tried to imagine Quatre with that hypnotic look in his eyes. Trowa shivered as his friend eyes lost their life.

Then Quatre turned into a building, and as Trowa entered Quatre said, "Not too crowded." Trowa looked at Quatre to notice a little smile on his face.

An old man, old to Trowa and Quatre, came up to them, "Ah Mr. Winner, it is a pleasure to have your company. One as usual or is this gentleman your friend?" He smiled at Trowa with crooked yellow teeth and a gentleness in his eye.

As Trowa gave him a half smile, Quatre answered kindly, "He is my friend Mr. Patalung." He led them to a table in the corner and gave them some water.

Trowa opened the menu, stared at it for a bit, and said, "I'll just get what you get." Quatre smiled and nodded. The man came back and took their order, green chicken curry. Trowa looked around a bit more and asked, "How often do you come here?"

Quatre looked at the wall, apparently at a painting, "Not to often. I come here alone, and I usually don't eat alone."

Trowa noticed the boy's eyes were doleful, "Why is that so bad? It's better than being alone right?"

Quatre sighed, "I'd rather be alone then some of those other businessmen. Except for the members of the Maganac Corp. that visits, I feel alone no matter how many people I talk to. Here I usually get to have a friendly conversation with Mr. Patalung or his son." Trowa mulled this over in his head. Afraid to break his mask for even Quatre, he still felt for his friend, the first person he actually considered a friend.

He took a deep breathe and said, "This life isn't for you. Have you thought of leaving this to your sister or something?"

Quatre looked at him, "I've thought about it, but this is what my father wanted. He died for me and his belief. I would feel bad turning my back on his memory." Quatre took a sip of water and stared at it a bit.

Trowa began to speak with more vigor, "What if you left for the Preventers? His ideal was pacifism, and they are dedicated to upholding this pacifistic peace. Wouldn't that be upholding his ideal?"

Quatre sighed, "But I can't leave one of my sisters to run the company. It's considered taboo still. Plus it's a lot of pressure. I don't want them to deal with it."

Trowa interjected, "But you're still a kid. Do you think that isn't as bad for the image? You need to live while you can. You can come back to the business later."

Quatre smiled, "I don't know how much more living I can do. I was a gundam pilot. Not much compares to that."

Trowa nodded, "Heh, you're right. Not much compares to the thrill of piloting a gundam." The food arrived, and they spent a majority of the time eating.

Mid-way through his curry, Quatre asked, "You know, I think I'll take a pair of tickets for a show. I bet Rasid will come with me." Trowa nodded, "When will the next showing be?"

Trowa took a gulp of water, "There is one in two days at 7 pm," He paused a bit, " Man I'm glad the colonies all have the same time, or this would get extremely confusing going from colony to colony."

Quatre chuckled "Yeah, I do a lot of traveling between the colonies too." They finished the food and Quatre asked, "Don't woory about the bill I'll get it." Before Trowa could protest Quatre continued, "Think of it as my thanks for coming to see me." Trowa nodded.

Trowa said as they left the restaurant, "I better head back to the tent. Still got some things to prepare."

Quatre nodded, "I understand. Be safe and I'll see you perform"

Trowa smiled, "See you then."

They waved and went their separate ways. As Quatre came to his building, he looked up and said to himself, "Hm, the preventers?"


	2. Duo

Duo

Trowa walked through the streets with a slip of paper in his hand. It was dark, and the streetlights had just been turned on. Weaving between people, his bangs bounced with every step taken. After reaching the corner, he read the street sign. Confirming the street, he turned left and strode down. His calm demeanor ever visible.

As he started reading the address numbers, he heard the voice coming from down the street, "Hey Trowa, over here." Calmly he walked over to the braided teenager. "Glad you came by, I heard the circus was in town. You still the stoic clown?"

Trowa finally reached him and replied, "Still loud and obnoxious, I see," which earned a hmph from the ex-pilot of Deathsythe. Duo started walking inside. While following him, Trowa explained, "I'm more than just the clown now. I do other stunts when necessary. It's easy and pays more."

Duo opened his fridge, "Too bad you're not deformed, you could become the freak too. Then you could be a circus yourself." He laughed and grabbed a beer as Trowa sat down, "Hey you want something to drink?"

Trowa looked at him, noticed he was still in the fridge, and had to reply verbally, "No, it's ok."

Duo popped open the tab and Hilde showed up, "Hey, hun, can you get me one?"

He replied, "No prob, babe." He handed her the one he just opened and went to get another one.

Hilde sat down near Trowa and asked, "The circus is in town? Glad you could come on by Trowa. How is everything?"

He looked at her with one eye hidden behind his bangs, "Fine." She sighed and took a sip of her beer. Feeling a bit awkward, he asked, "How's work?"

Duo sat down next to Hilde, placed half a case of beer in front of them, and said, "Well it's no walk in the park, but we're getting by pretty well." Trowa looked at the beer and lifted his hidden eyebrow. "I mean well, Hilde got some money from joining Oz, and I assume we all got some money from the docs as well. Having my childhood decimated was almost worth it." Trowa looked down and smirked. The docotor hadn't really known him nor did he have a name then, so who would he leave the money to? No name or Trowa Barton?

Looking at Duo, Trowa replied, "You're still in your childhood." Hilde and Duo laughed which caused Trowa to smirk a bit. He hadn't meant to make a joke.

Duo calmed down and replied, "Well, no reason to worry bout the past when I can do whatever I want now."

Trowa speculated, "Speaking of, how did you get the beer? You're only about 19." Duo stopped mid-gulp and looked at him.

He put down the now empty can and said, "Come on, anyone can get a fake ID. Plus, we risked our lives for this peace, so I think we deserve something." He picked up another can and popped the tab. Hilde had a faint blush to her cheeks already and was leaning on Duo a bit. Duo looked at her and laughed, "Never ceases to amaze me how much alcohol you can't hold babe." She giggled and picked up another can. Duo stood up and left the room, and Hilde had to lean the other way.

She looked back at Trowa, "Trowa, you're handsome, have you found someone yet? Like Duo and I have each other." Trowa was visibly shocked, but she was too drunk to pay that any mind.

He repossessed his normal demeanor and answered, "Being in the circus, I am only around Catherine, whom I consider my sister, so I suppose not."

She giggled into the couch, "If you would quit being such a tight ass, you could have any girl you would want, even me," she giggled a bit, "just kidding." She laughed again, and Duo came back with a little bag.

Duo, sitting down again, was leaned on by Hilde as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I hope so Hilde."

She said, "You know I wouldn't leave you." And she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead. Then he opened the bag and got out a small piece of paper. After sprinkling a bit of the contents onto the paper, he asked, "You want a joint too?"

Trowa looked at him and said, "I'm not surprised. You know, you shouldn't smoke marijuana when drinking alcohol. One thins the blood and the other thickens it, so you should probably choose one or the other." Duo was half paying attention and finished rolling the joint. Trowa snatched the joint and the bag away. "I can only let you do so much."

Duo looked at him with a half drunk look on his face, ""That's not right hogging it all for yourself. I paid for it." Hilde cleared her throat, "We paid for it." And took another swig of his beer. "Whatever, we don't need that." His smile came back, and he put his arm around Hilde, whom was curled up next to him now with her eyes half closed and a darkened blush. Trowa looked at the weed and thought of what Hilde said to him. Shaking his head, he vanquished the thought. He put the joint in the bag and put it at his feet.

The night continued on and finally they decided to stop it. Hilde now had her head on Duo's shoulder and was rubbing his chest. She whispered something to Duo, and he looked at the clock. He said, "It's late Trowa. Why don't you sleep over for the night?"

Hilde, grinning, said, "Yea, you can sleep with us. There is enough room." Trowa looked at her and the 7 cans of beer she drank. Then she said, "The party hasn't even started yet." Immediately, he looked at Duo. His braid was over his left shoulder, one arm hanging over Hilde, the other hand had a beer, and a smile plastered on his face. He slowly motioned behind him with his head.

Trowa answered as calmly as he could, "I think I would prefer to sleep on the couch."

They looked kinda hurt, and Duo said, "You sure man. Hilde wouldn't mind, would ya babe?" She shook her head and staggered over to Trowa, "It'd be great to have another guy, especially one like you Trowa." She leaned onto him and looked into his eyes, "You're eyes are so passionate too. It would be great."

Trowa was inwardly mortified, but kept his outer demeanor and replied, "No, I'm sure I prefer the couch." He gently pushed her to arms length and walked her over to Duo.

Duo shrugged, "It's your choice dude." Then Duo and Hilde slowly and drunkenly made their way to the back. Duo came back with a blanket and said, "Don't worry bout the noise." And threw the blanket to Trowa. Trowa looked away to hide his expression of pure terror.

He laid down on the sofa and tried his best to go to sleep. He started to hear a squeaking from the back. He took a deep breathe and pulled his blanket higher. It slowly became louder and eventually he started to hear muffled moans. The only thing he could think of was how they were lucky not to live in an apartment complex. This continued for an hour, and Trowa stayed awake through the whole thing. By the time it stopped, he was curled into a fetus and the blanket completely covered him. Then he could gently hear the sound of them snoring. He thanked a deity, any deity he didn't care, for them stopping. Still he couldn't sleep all night. His thoughts wandered and came to the conclusion that he was sleeping on a soiled couch. He put himself on the floor and grabbed a pillow, but couldn't find any piece of mind to sleep. He laid on the floor staring at the couch.

Finally morning came around, and Trowa was still staring at the couch. He heard a door open and close. The footsteps walked passed him and opened the refrigerator. Then he heard the sound of a liquid being poured into a glass.

Duo's voice said, "Man my head hurts." He could hear him gulping down the drink. Then the door open and closed again. The footsteps were light, but he already knew it was Hilde.

She walked passed him, and he could hear another glass of liquid being poured, and she said, "Man, I'm sore. Last time I get that drunk." Trowa was wishing to sink through the floor.

Duo said, "It's not my fault you can't handle this. Besides you say that everytime." Trowa gently hit his head on the sofa.

He barely heard the sound of one of them hitting the other, and Hilde said, "It's not like there is much to handle." Trowa decided the best way out was to sufficate himself with the pillow.

But Duo saved him when he said, "Trowa? You going to lay on the floor all day or are you going to get up for some orange juice?"

Trowa's head perked up, "You knew I was awake."

As Duo took a seat at the table, he chuckled, "Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't be able to go to sleep after the tape played." Trowa fully stood up and looked at him. "Yeah, I was going to save it for Heero, but you were an even better catch." Trowa tried to glare but was too tired to pull it off right, so he settled for chunking the pillow at Duo's head. "Dude, not the head, the headache is real."

Trowa walked over to them, "Well the reason I came over was to give you tickets for the circus if you wanted to go. Do you?"

Hilde got excited, "Oh Duo let's go. Please! I want to go." Trowa smirked as Duo began to rub his temples.

Duo finally snapped, "Fine! We'll go. Whens the show?"

Trowa handed him the tickets, "These are for tomorrows performance which starts at 6 o'clock."

Duo swallowed a pain reliever pill from the counter and said, "Great. We'll be there."

Trowa gave him the tickets and said, "Luckily there isn't one today, so I can sleep when I get back," and left.

Hilde drapped her arms over Duo and said, "Did you have to lie to him bout the tape?"

"Of course. If I didn't, he would never have been able to go to sleep again...ever. We got lucky he got through the night as is."

They chuckled and she said, "How drunk were we, that we did that when a guest was here?"

He smiled, "We should check the video and see."

She looked at him shocked, "You turned it on?"

He winked, "The new security system is coming in handy."


	3. Wufei

Wufei

It was in the mid-day when Trowa finally came to the front door of the branch of the Preventers. Striding to the receptionist, he put his hands in his pockets since everyone in a uniform seemed to be slacking a bit.

Ignoring them he came up to him and asked, "May I see Sally Po?"

The man began typing something in the computer and asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

Trowa gazed arround and noticed no civilians waiting and simply replied, "No." The man typed some more and tapped his pencil against his headset.

The receptionist tried to smile, "I hope you don't mind waiting. She is out right now. You can wait outside her office though." He pointed down the hall and began to give Trowa some instrunctions. On the way, Trowa felt that the security was a little lacking, but then again who would try to uproot the peace there? He sat down next to the door and closed his eyes. It doesn't matter how long it's been since you've seen someone. In war, an ally is a friend, and you're grateful to have them.

It wasn't long before she came walking down the hall with a take out box in her hand, "Trowa! I'm surprised it was you that Mark was talking about." He assumed Mark was the receptionist and was amazed that he was as undescriptive as to not mention his bangs. He gave her a little wave and stood up as she approached him.

She smiled, and he said, "I'm hope I'm not bothering you."

She shook her head, "Not at all, I'm on my lunch break. Would you like to come in and sit down?" She had already slashed her key-card, so he followed her in. She was taking off her coat when she said, "Sorry but you seemed like the last of the five that would visit." She sat down and began to eat her food.

He sat down in front of her desk, "Well you did did help through everything. Plus I figured you were someone who would enjoy the circus. I don't know if you know, but I'm a clown. My circus is in town, so I was wondering if you wanted some tickets? I can give you two for any performance."

She put down her fork and raised a hand to her chest, "That's sweet of you, but I don't have anyone to go with."

Trowa was confused, "I thought you would go with family, a friend, or even Wufei?" Sally laughed which caused Trowa to be confused.

She began to explain to him, "The first two I understand, but no one has even gotten close to Wufei since he started working here. Truth is, he won't let anyone get close to him, not even me. I'll take one ticket cause I think the circus would be fun, but you should try and give one to Wufei."

Trowa crossed his arms, "That guy doesn't seem like the type of person that would go to the circus."

Sally picked her fork back up and started playing with her food, "Could you just try as a favor for me?" He looked at her for a bit. She was looking at her food as she poked it with the fork. He could see the concern in her eyes as her face was framed by loose strands of hair.

He sighed in defeat, "I'll try, but I don't promise anything." She nodded her appreciation. Then they sat together making idol chit chat, as she finished her meal. She had given him directions to Wufei's office. It turns out, he got pretty high up when he joined just for being a gundam pilot. He stood in front of his door. Though Trowa hardly gets stage fright, he hesitated. They had traveled around for a few weeks, and he was the hardest person to talk to. He took a deep breathe and knocked.

After a few seconds, he was about to knock again until a voice through the door said, "Who is it? I'm busy." Trowa understood what Sally was talking about.

Trowa answered, "It's Trowa. Trowa Barton." The door cracked open, and Wufei took a peep through the door.

He opened the door completely, "Come on in. It's about time I took my break anyway." Trowa entered, and as Wufei walked to the desk, he said, "Don't forget to close the door." Trowa did as he was told but questioned his motive. He made a mental note.

Wufei pulled out a little lunch box and opened it, "Why did you come?" Trowa wasn't caught off guard by the bluntness. He noted the irritation of Wufei's voice.

Trowa tried to lighten the mood, "Thats a nice lunch. Did you make it yourself?" Wufei stared at the lunch and held onto his chopsticks. "It smells nice."

Wufei answered, "It's not mine to take credit for. I was merely taught how to make it."

Trowa inwardly sighed at some tension release, "Well the way you make it smells great. Who taught you how to make it?"

Wufei continued to sit there and not eat, "Someone from the past." Trowa sensed a trembling in his voice. Note number three, but this time Trowa understood and could forgive the other actions.

Trowa looked at him, "I'm not exactly sure what you're going through, but I know what it's like to lose those that raised you."

Wufei shook his head, "She didn't raise me. It was an arranged marriage, and she made me fall in love with her. She cooked this one time for me. It was the day before the raid. The day before she died."

Trowa crossed his arms, "I know now, I don't know what you're going through, but do you think this is how she would want you? Memories are hard to let go, I know, but sometimes it's best to move ahead. Don't forget her, but you can ease the pain by meeting new people. We don't need to fear others getting killed by war anymore."

Wufei sat there refusing to look up, "I know, that's why I took this job, to make sure no one else goes through that, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. It haunts me. If I had accepted the being a gundam pilot sooner, I could have saved her. She didn't deserve to die. She was the one who had taught me what justice really is."

Trowa, in his calmest voice, said, "Everyone has their own definition of justice. Because what really happens might not be what you consider true justice. We live on though, and as the one who lived on, you have the duty to keep her memory alive. I bet she doesn't want to be the one who is your hindrance. You may never love another as much as her, but you at least need to live a life worthy of being saved." Wufei picked up his chopsticks and began eating his food.

He picked up a chicken dumpling and said, "I know you didn't come here to lecture me on how to handle the past."

Trowa looked around the room, "It seems you have a lot of work to do. Would you like some help?"

Despite the earlier conversation, Wufei smirked, "You just know how to do everything, don't you?"

Trowa closed his eyes, "Pretending to be Trowa, I had to learn how to do some things. Expecially right before the launch. The guy had a lot of paperwork before he died. An odd hindrance for a future pilot. But it's ok, since it helped me through my espionages."

Wufei looked at all the work he had to do, "If we finish early, I'll take you to a nice place to eat."

Trowa shook his head, "Nothing nice. I can't imagine you make a great salary."

Wufei frowned, "I'm not that poor. Ok then, you can stay at my place. We'll have a home cooked meal. You can help if you want. Plus I got a fold out sofa that hasn't been used, ever."

Trowa smirked, "Great, I get the bed that's been folded for almost a year." They had a little laugh.

Wufei put down his chopsticks and got up to wash his hands, "I hope you don't mind cats. Cause I have one."

Trowa didn't move, "I think I can manage. I only feed the lions three times a day." Wufei dried his hands.

He handed Trowa a pen, "Here is my signature. I'm sure you can mimic that pretty easily."

Trowa nodded, "At least now, I'll have something to talk about tonight. It's one thing to set aside work, but to neglect things you sign could get you fired. You won't get in trouble for this anyway."

Wufei shook his head, "They wouldn't question and ex-gundam pilot. Plus if Sally finds out, I can explain it was you, and she would understand. The people here aren't heartless. Besides I'm a valuable asset they can't let go."

Trowa nodded, "A hero of the people. A gundam pilot turned preventer."

Wufei frowned, "Almost, but this isn't the time to think about mistakes."

Trowa shrugged, "We're humans, and humans make mistakes." Wufei felt comforted hearing that from someone like Trowa. When you think about people making mistakes, he isn't exactly the first person you think about.

After that, hours seem to pass as the two read documents and signed off on others. Every now and then Trowa would come across a mission plan assignment, which he gave to Wufei. His excuse was that it would be suspicious if the plans differed from Wufei's usual pattern of plans.

After a while, Wufei looked at Trowa as he signed Wufei's name, "You know that is basically perfect. And you said you did that with the real Trowa Barton too, right?" Trowa nodded not looking up. Wufei continued, "Do you have your own signature? One that sets you apart from the other Trowa Barton?"

Trowa looked up with a slightly confused look in his eyes, "I guess. I cross the "T" differently." Wufei couldn't help but laugh. Trowa, still confused, asked "Why? Is it important that they are different?"

Wufei shook his head, "Not really. You are you and he is dead. It's just now that you are no longer his shadow, I thought you might try to get out of his shadow a bit. As far as people go, it's the little things that set us apart. Just like how I have little details in my plans that make them mine." Trowa thought about it for a little bit. After a while, he shook his head and shrugged.

Trowa explained, "I never really thought about it. Trowa has just been something people call me. In my head, I am still No Name."

Wufei looked at his work and looked back at Trowa, "I'm curious, but this needs to get finished first." Trowa nodded. It took three more hours of their combined effort to finish his work. Relaxing after all the reading, they started to relax when a knocking came from the door, and Wufei called out, "Come in!"

Sally walked in with her coat on and leaned against the wall, "Heard you two talking from down the hall and had to see how everything was."

Wufei smiled, "Everything is fine. You're welcome to join us if you want?"

Sally thought about it for a second, "No. I bet you two want to catch up with each other."

Trowa said, "It's not like you weren't our comrade. It's not so much as catching up then simply knowing each other better."

Sally looked at her watch, "Well it's not like I have anything important to do...: and she sat down next to Trowa. "What have you two been up to all this time?"

Trowa answered, "Well we've been talking while Wufei worked. He can multi-task really well."

Sally gave them a skeptical look, and Wufei interjected, "He lies. He's been helping with my work. We are going to go over it all tonight."

Sally smirked, "Fine. I'll trust your judgment Trowa." Trowa was a little shocked at the laxity of the system. Then again, it was probably just Sally, since she knew all the pilots. She asked them, "You both aren't going anywhere for dinner are you?"

Wufei shook his head, "We plan on having dinner at my place. Trowa is going to sleep over."

Trowa nodded, "It's not going to affect the circus. We are just setting up, and they have plenty of people to do that."

Sally smiled, "That's odd. I figured you would be one of their strongest men."

Trowa squeezed his bicep, "I have an acrobat's build, not a worker's build." Wufei and Sally laughed.

Wufei interjected, "Doesn't mean you're weak though. Great things come in small packages."

Sally smirked, "Are you trying to be the next Confucius?"

Wufei smiled back, "If I do, I'll probably have to leave this job."

Trowa interrupted, "I wouldn't leave a job like this, too easy."

Wufei half-smiled, "You'd be surprised how many uprisings we have to stop."

Trowa answered, "About two a month."

Wufei blinked, "How'd you know?"

Trowa pointed to the paperwork, "This is almost a months worth and there were two mission completion reports."

Wufei slapped his head and Sally looked at Wufei, "A month? First off, how did a month pile up, and then how did you two do it in one day?"

Wufei tried to calm down, "Don't worry I work. It's just that I do things in priority. The more urgent the sooner i do it. Most of these weren't that important."

Sally covered her eyes and laughed a bit, "We're the preventers, it's all important."

Wufei picked up one of the sheets of paper, "Ok then. How important is it that I approve a new cafeteria menu? Or how Kelly wants to move to security on the same shift as Phillip?" Sally gave a nervous laugh, while Trowa was having a hard time not laughing.

Sally tried to change the subject, "Did you know we are getting a new recruit later this month?"

Trowa cocked an eyebrow, and Wufei said, "It must be one of the other three. Trowa would have said something, and if it wasn't another pilot you wouldn't have made such an obvious ploy in desperation."

She continued to laugh nervously, "Just can't full you can I. Anyway," she looked at her watch, "It's getting late, so I think we should head out." Wufei and Trowa agreed and as Sally was about to leave she turned to Wufei, "Hey did you want to go to the circus? Trowa offered me tickets, and I'd like it if you came with me?"

Wufei looked down a bit, but took a deep breath and looked at Trowa, "You offered her tickets but not me?"

Trowa was scared, "I was goinjg to later tonight. I promise." He took a step back.

Wufei took a step closer, "You lowered me to getting offered by a woman!"

Sally had to stop this, "If you don't want to come that's fine."

Wufei looked at her, "Oh no, I'll go. I just don't know if I should believe Trowa." He gave Trowa a glare, which caused Trowa to look away a bit embarrassed.

Sally smiled, "That's good. You and Trowa can talk about times, since I'm open basically when you are." She walked off.

That night after the discussions of approvals and signatures, Wufei's pride had been hurt after being asked out by Sally, even if it was just as friends. That night Trowa had barely slept. It's hard to sleep in the apartment of the person that is pissed at you.

A/N: I was going to do one with Heero, but the premise didn't match my planned summary. Plus I plan it to be a bit longer then the others. It will probably contain 2,3 or all of the other pilots. You could consider it a sequel to these short stories. It will just be under a different title. Hope you enjoyed these three stories...thanks for reading.


End file.
